


Maelstrom

by Ronnambi



Series: Operation Carbon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnambi/pseuds/Ronnambi
Summary: Being the hero was always going to be Uzumaki Naruto's job. But when a near immortal entity merges Naruto with a past reincarnation of himself to give him the right mind-set to combat an emerging alien threat, Naruto decides to live up to the origin of his name.Smart! But not Genius! Naruto. Determined! Slightly asocial! Naruto. No bashing!





	1. Transmigration

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about from reading a ton of Naruto fanfics, where if Naruto gets an intelligence boost, he's the next coming of the God of Shinobi. And always, always, some or all of the characters get bashed.
> 
> So, I got tired of it and started writing my own. Now keep in mind, I haven't seen Naruto in years, and I basically read the manga for Part II uptil Danzō's death, so if anyone feels like correcting me in terms of lore, please feel free.

_“This story….is the story….. of my death”_

_*Thunk* * squeel* “ Baka!” *Sounds of two feminine voices raised in rage and fleshy thumps were heard*_

_“Ow! Ok,ok I'm sorry! Sheesh, take a joke already!”_

_*Different male voice*“ You should just tell the story, dobe”_

_“ Yeesh, okay, okay. Now, from the top, this story is the story of my life, with all of the triumphs, tragedies and utterly bizzare situations that I found myself in. The friends I made. The family I built. And how I became the Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato”_

_“Though I should start from the beginning. And it starts like this….”_  
_______________________________________________________________

I woke up from what felt like a deep slumber, as my mind slowly swam it's way to the forefront of my consciousness.

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling, which gave me flashbacks to the time I watched an Evangelion episode. The ceiling was an unfamiliar green-blue that I would never use.  
I pull myself upright as I get up, stretching my.....tiny arms in front of me.....

What.

I scramble upright and look around for a mirror. A few minutes of fruitless searching I enter the tiny bathroom. And get the shock of my life.

I was looking at a reflection of Naruto.  And not just Naruto, but chibi Naruto.

The fact that he had the same horrified look that was running through my system pretty much sealed the deal for me.

And I promptly blacked out.

* * *

 

The steady dripping of water roused me to wakefulness. Peeling my eyes open, I'm greeted by Naruto's mindscape. In the distance stood the gates barring the Kyuubi No Yoko. He also responds to 'Kurama', 'fuzzball', 'Fido' and 'Dinner'.

And just as the thought crossed my mind, I felt the power and malevolence of Naruto's tenant. Two red, slit-pupil eyes stare out of the darkness, while sharp teeth gleam predatorily.

**"Who dares to violate My sanctum?"** came a voice as if hatred were given voice. Dark, empty as the voids between galaxies and equally cold.

I should have worn the brown pants.

A terrified squeak came from somewhere as high as my elbow, causing me to look down to see a chibi Naruto standing there, terrified blue eyes darting between the Kyubi and I.

"Who're you? Who's that? Where are we? What's going on?" he said rapidly in his reedy voice, edged with fear, slowly inching towards hysteria.

I needed to take immediate action.

"Hey kid. Hey, hey take a deep breath, hold it, breathe out" I tell him, repeating my instructions as I work to calm him down. Slowly but surely he got his breathing under control.

"Hi there, my name's Ron. And you are?" I say, deciding to introduce myself.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Future hokage! Believe it!" he replied, his voice becoming a hoarse shout at the end of the statement. And my heart broke for him.

Because it was clear as day to me that the kid's lonely.

"I believe it. So...." And whatever else I was going to say was cut off as in the blink of an eye we were transported out of his mindscape.

Next thing I know, I feel like we had been dropped onto something straight out of Halo.

"Woah" I turn around and see Naruto's awestruck expression, looking around at the floating pillars as flocks of drones flew around tending gardens that were being fed by streams.

"Kid, whatever you do, don't get seperated" I ordered Naruto, who promptly came closer to me as we scanned our surroundings.

"Welcome Reclaimer"

We both did not jump five feet in the air.

"You don't have a nose!" shouted Naruto, pointing at the Forerunner standing in front of us. The being chuckled in amusement as he looked on us. He was easily ten feet tall, in a Promethean combat skin similar to the Warden in Guardians. But there was a serenity to him that calmed me down.

" I believe the correct term of address is Ohaiyo, Uzumaki-san. Correct?" he replied, his kindly eyes speaking of wisdom and power far beyond mortal ken.

"O... Ohaiyo! Um, who are you? And where is this place?" Naruto asked as he looked around in awe, watching the drones fly by.

The Forerunner sighed as he looked on us with concern "My name in your tongue would be Eien No Honō o Miru Kishi. And it is because of who you are and  what you hold within you that I have brought you here. Our story begins three hundred thousand years ago....."  
_______________________________________________________________

I was still in a daze over what had been explained to me.

The thought that our planet was in the crosshairs of an advanced civilization from an alternate dimension on top of all the crazy stuff we would have to deal with when the Otsuski made their move..... It boggled the mind.

Well, it seems as if I had my work cut out for me.

"Hey, Naruto!" an aggressive female voice, as sharp and as pleasant as shattering glass broke through my thoughts. I blinked, looking around and realising that I had come to the Academy under autopilot. I looked to where the insistent voice had come from.

My gaze locked onto green eyes the same shade of newly budding leaves. Pink hair framed her face, while her pretty face was marred by a scowl.

"Haruno-san?" I politely enquire, my tone a mixture of curiosity and quiet reproof. The benefits of having merged with Ron had been many, the most prominent being how to insult others without them knowing a damn thing. He always enjoyed trolling people. And judging from the bemusement crossing her face, I can see why.

"Wow, are you sure you're ok, Naruto?" she asked in bemusement, her gaze darting at Ino and the other girls of the 'Sasuke fanclub'. Another benefit of having Ron integrate with me was giving me an opportunity to enhance my ability to read people. I now understood why she was the way she was.

Ugh, teenagers. Even though I am one now.

"I am very well Haruno-san. And you?" I asked her politely. This set her further on the backfoot as she replied.

"Um, quite well. I just wanted to know if you're ok. I mean you had your placement exam yesterday. How was it?" she trailed off uncertainly, not knowing what to do with Naruto Uzumaki 2.0. And if I have any say on the matter, neither would the rest of the world.

Judging from the fact that even Shikamaru Nara is paying attention, I guess I should be worried about my continued existence.

" The written test was..... decent. Practicals showed me where I am slipping up and what I should improve on" I gave a slightly theatrical sigh as I shrugged and continued, "my chakra control is absolutely horrible, couldn't nail down the Bunshin"

Judging from the dumbfounded looks I was getting, everyone was not expecting an intelligent statement from me. Damn, this is fun!

"So once a dobe, always a dobe, eh Usuratonkachi?"came a drawling voice. I turn around to look into the cooly detached eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. I kept an impassive face as I returned his cool look with interest. From what Ron had analysed, I had been sent in unprepared for my exam. As if someone was trying to fail me out of the program.

So, like everything else that has happened in my life in the past two hours, I now have bigger concerns than a child with a pumped up sense of self importance. Or an infatuation on one of his most prominent fangirls.

When his stare upgraded to a glare, I decided that the gloves were to now come off. I moulded some chakra and mixed it with my annoyance, unleashing my Killing Intent.

And promptly everyone in the classroom ended up on their knees, struggling to breathe.

I blinked a couple of times, give an exasperated sigh of annoyance and cut the flow of chakra. Immediately everyone around me starts breathing properly.

"Yeesh, sorry about that" I said in a conversational tone as I helped Sakura to her feet, her face pale and clammy with sweat.

"NARUTO!!!" ah yes, the infamous Big Head Jutsu of Umino Iruka, chunin and senior sensei of my class, who had just entered the classroom with Mizuki.

Oh dear, I think this is one of those times when life decides I needed to be worked over with brass knuckle-dusters.

* * *

 

The upshot of the incident was that now I was suspended from the Academy for the next six months for 'unleashing my Killing Intent on a comrade'.  Considering that I was in my final year of the Academy, plus the goodwill of the Hokage, prevented my expulsion from the shinobi ranks.

I did end up getting a stern talking to from the Hokage, the Shinobi No Kami himself, Sarutobi Hiruzen. And it was done in such a tone of disappointment, if I hadn't met Ron, I would have broke down crying.

Instead, I took my chops. Once he had finished, I bowed respectfully to him, apologised for my behaviour as unbecoming of a shinobi and wasting his valuable time. I offered to apologise to the class as whole for my behaviour. When one of the elders scoffed, thinking that I was trying to wriggle out of my punishment I said "Not because I wish to escape punishment, but because it is the right thing to do"

The Hokage granted me permission and I went and apologised to my class for my behaviour. I was met with jeers, taunts and catcalls, to which I kept a stoic facade. When it reached a crescendo, I turned to Iruka and Mizuki and requested permission to leave.

As I walked out of the Academy, I looked up at the clear blue sky. And my resolve strengthened.

This is my planet! And they will get over my cold dead body.

So, Operation Carbon, the protection of the planet is a go.

First stop, the library.  
_______________________________________________________________

Despite the side glances I kept getting from the librarian, I got scrolls on chakra, chakra control and calligraphy. I then found scrolls on D-rank ninjutsu, kenjutsu and basic taijutsu.

Deciding that this was enough for now, I head to the market and buy provisions for myself. Stopping at a stationery shop, I purchased writing material and ink.

By the time I reached the apartment, news of my suspension had spread throughout the village. The whispered comments, the jeers. The taunts and self satisfied smiles, were really getting annoying. Honestly, part of me just wanted to go Kyuubi on them.

I squelched that thought by reminding myself about Operation Carbon. The necessity of it. It helped steel my resolve.

I decided to have an early dinner, knowing tomorrow was going to be a hectic day for me.


	2. Complications and Considerations

The first month went by in a blur of training for me. From day one, my routine was simple.  
  
 Up for a run along the walls of Konoha at 03:30, adding a lap every three days. Then hit up the furthest training ground and practice chakra control exercises till 06:00. Practising taijutsu katas and strengthening my bones by powdering them against training stumps, then Kyuubi being helpful by regrowing and hardening them. This took me till 12:00. A quick lunch and then studying tactics, history and brushing up on my regular studies. This would occupy me till 16:00, when I practiced my kunai and shuriken jutsu. By 19:00 I would return to my apartment for dinner and study of kenjutsu, wrapping it all up with a meditation session to collate everything I learnt and to get interactive with my tenant.   
  
The last one was the hardest. Kyuubi, or fuzzbutt as I call him was more cranky and crabby than some of the old biddies who lived in the apartment building.  
  
Slowly but surely I felt like I was becoming stronger. I was able to climb the trees more easily, my stamina kept improving. When I practiced my katas, the motions became smoother, cleaner. I was able to control my chakra better.   
  
Of course, life decided I was her favourite chew toy. Or was that destiny? I forget which.  
  
Anyway, this is what happened during the second month.  
  
_I had decided to add kenjutsu katas as part of my training. To that end I had taken advice from Iruka sensei and worked out how heavy an actual sword was. Purchasing a bökken and attaching weights to make it on par with the real deal, I thought I was off to a good start.  
_  
_Reality, in the form of one Hayate Gekko disproved that.  
_  
_He had 'stumbled' upon my training ground and proceeded to criticize everything that I did. From my stance to my grip to my parentage. The last one was designed to provoke a violent reaction.  
_  
_I tolerated it for two weeks before I snapped._  
  
_And I got soundly trounced for all my trouble. The man, despite looking non-descript, was absolutely lethal with any edged weapon. If anything else, he held back from causing actual bodily harm. And I was damn quick on my feet.  
_  
_He ended the half an hour session, after I couldn't see out of my eyes for all the bruises I had earned. I was pretty sure I had a concussion and my ears shouldn't be hearing bells when they weren't even there.  
_  
_"Tomorrow. 0700 hours. Don't be late"  
_  
And that's how I got a kenjutsu teacher.  
  
Hayate wasn't at all like any teacher I had ever had. He believed in the philosophy 'sink or swim'. Either you learnt or you ended up in a coma.   
  
Simple, really.  
  
He started me off by teaching me how to dodge. He did this by having me wear weighted clothing, with my hands tied to my side. He would then pursue me with a sword, kunais, shuriken and explosive tags and chase me up the monument from training ground 27 which was half a mile from Training Ground 44 , until we were upside down, under the chins of one of the Hokage. And anytime I lost focus, I would end up free falling, with my clothes in shreds.  
  
After the fifth time this happened, I ran out of orange jumpsuits. And boy was I  _pissed_.  
  
And I decided to go on the offensive.  
  
I waited patiently for him to appear in the training ground.  
  
Three. Two. One.  _Now.  
_  
"Rea....?!" his greeting for me was cut off as I threw a brace of kunai at him. He dodged to the left, tripping a shuriken launcher, firing shuriken with primed explosive tags at him. He barely managed to dodge the explosion as he landed,  _right where I wanted him._  
  
I concentrated chakra into my legs as I launched myself into the air, unsheathing my bökken as I came down on top of him with a left hand slash. He managed to get his sword unsheathed in time to block as I flicked a primed explosive tag at him. He barely flicked a kunai at it as I stabbed at him with my kunai. He kicked me away from him, but I was prepared. Catching the kick, I used the fingertips of my kunai armed hand to gather chakra, sticking myself onto his leg. I then flip over him to brain him with my knee.  
  
Or at least, the last step was what I had planned to do.  
  
All I knew was an electric shock that made me feel as if all my bones in my arm were being broken, I was then sent flying into the ground. My vision went white, green, blue, brown....  
  
_Black_.

* * *

 

~~~~  
Shimura Danzō  had, in his lifetime met all three jinchurikis of the Kyuubi No Yoko.  
  
As a young Genin under Tobirama-sensei, he and his team had had frequent contact with the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. And also, this brought him into contact with Uzumaki Mito, or as she had insisted on being called Mito-obachan. She practically adopted the then-young Danzō as part of the family.   
  
And for a emotionally neglected Danzō, it was like the rain in Suna's deserts. It was the first time he had ever felt _wanted_  by anyone.  
  
Of course, by being close to Uzumaki Mito meant being in contact with Senju Hashirama. And allowed Danzō to have a ringside view of the dynamics between the Hokage and his wife, who in his opinion was a gift from Kami to him.   
  
The couple had, unlike his own parents, a strong marriage based on mutual love and respect. According to the Shodaime, she had him at 'Ohaiyo'. Mito would give a fond smile as she gently flicked her husband on his forehead. The two were what he viewed as how a marriage should be.   
  
After the demise of the Shodaime, Danzō volunteered to be Mito-obachan's personal guard. Thanks to his skills and knowledge, he was approved by Tobirama-sensei, who took over as the Nidaime Hokage.  
  
And through this, he met the second biggest influence of his life.  
  
Uchiha Himawari was the most ebullient person he had ever met. As she was not only a kunoichi, but also an Uchiha, that was saying something.  
  
And it was this ebullience, and her brilliant mind that drew him in to her, like a moth to a flame. She was perfection personified in his eyes. Grace, wit, charm, beauty and an inner fire that made her the most passionate woman he ever met. And she never let him get away with anything.   
  
He tried to court her, but it was for naught. As a clan heir, her elders had already decided who she was to marry. And despite feeling the same, she would stand by her duty.   
  
Five years of a loveless marriage and no children later, on a rainy winter night, she snuck into his room. A night of holding the woman he loved in his arms as he comforted her and allow her a shoulder to cry on became a night of passion between the two.   
  
A night that bore unexpected fruit, which he was not to know until he came back from a mission to Uzushiogakure, missing a limb and a large portion of his face, carrying the third biggest influence in his life in his arms.   
  
He closed his remaining eye in remembrance, to the fall of Uzushiogakure, of a young blonde man, dressed in an ANBU uniform with an odd, skull like mask and red slitted eyes.  
  
_"Take her and go!" he yelled at him, his voice distorted through the mask as he shoved a red-headed bundle into his remaining arm, then turning around with an animalistic howl as he unsheathed his sword and launched himself into the fray, allowing Danzō to slip away in the confusion._  
  
The beeping of the call system in the hospital, requesting a doctor to a ward dragged him back from memory lane as he looked upon the legacy of two women who would always own a piece of his heart, while he bolstered the ANBU guard of his grandchild with troops from his own army.  
  
As he ruffled the spiky blond locks of the child, he turned his head to fix a glare at one of his troops who was training him in kenjutsu.  
  
"Was it really necessary to  _hospitalise_ him?" he asked Hayate Gekko, who shrugged, unrepentant.  
  
"He did exactly as we planned boss. He finally snapped and came at me with intent to kill. We got the Intel required. The kid's smart and strong. He works harder than anyone we know. He becomes more dangerous and unpredictable in tactics under pressure. He's still himself, no changes in personality. And he can handle the fox. It's all we wanted and more" he reported, his eyes showing exactly how excited he was to get his hands on the raw material. Nodding in reply, Danzō made his decision.  
  
"I'll speak with Hiruzen, set up a rotating roster of instructors. Obviously, if he can improve this much on his own, I for one would like to see what he can do under the instruction of _competent_  instructors" he said, his lips quirking up in a rare smile as he looked down at the young boy in the bed.  
  
"Sleep well Naruto" he whispered in farewell as he took his leave. Unbeknownst to the two other occupants of the room, Naruto had just made a shocking discovery in the depths of his seal.


	3. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, his change in behaviour is observed by Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

While Haruno Sakura may not be the physically strongest member of her batch ( _yet_ ), she most certainly was among the smartest. And when that included clan heirs like Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, clans known for their intellect, she guessed it wasn't  _too_  shabby.  
  
She quietly walked to her destination as she pondered the latest conundrum that had been presented to her.   
  
One Uzumaki Naruto to be precise.   
  
She had begun hearing rumors of him doing solo training in and around Konoha three months ago. Throughout the day, running taijutsu practice, doing advanced chakra control exercises and basically not being the village idiot anymore. And then the truly disturbing rumours started.  
  
Of him being a 'demon'. A  _weapon_.  
  
 _Well,_  she thought to herself,  _we'll see about that_. She knocked at the door and could sense the chakra presences inside tense. Then a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Raiton"  
  
"Suna" she answered with the current countersign, allowing her questioner to deactivate the seals.   
  
The door opened, revealing platinum blond hair framing cornflower blue eyes in a pretty, aristocratic face.   
  
"Forehead"   
  
"Pig"  
  
"Really ladies? Don't you already fight enough in class?" came the lazy drawl of Nara Shikamaru as he lounged with Akimichi Chouji, Akamaru dozing peacefully on his lap, in the comfortable couch under the Uchiha fan on the wall.   
  
"That's for our cover you lazy ass!" barked Ino, as she began winding up to launch into a diatribe, when a gentle, hesitant voice broke into the impending argument.   
  
"C...can we start the meeting without a fight, please?" said Hyūga Hinata, her slightly pink cheeks making her Byakūgan stand out.  
  
"Hinata-san is right, Ino-chan, Sakura. You can drop your covers for now" came the silky smooth voice of Uchiha Sasuke as he walked in with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, each carrying trays filled with snacks and a traditional tea service.  
  
As their unofficial leader walked into the room, everyone straightened up. Even Sakura, who had known him for four years, felt her spine automatically pull her into position.  
  
Giving everyone a deeply considering look and a sigh, he gave a curt order.  
  
"Report" he pointed at Kiba, who nodded and spoke up.  
  
"Akamaru and I tracked him to training grounds around Konoha. He's being instructed in chakra control, taijutsu, kenjutsu and various wind and water based ninjutsus. All are ranging from D to B ranks. Shino here" at this he gestured at his friend, who acknowledged it with a nod "planted some kikaichu on him. He reckons that his reserves are atleast high jonin level"   
  
"And with his control improving everyday, he will soon be able to bring all of that power to bear" observed Shino. He continued "However, I have yet to identify the secondary source of chakra, or determine anything of it's nature other than it being incredibly malevolent"  
  
"Ok, so he's getting stronger everyday. Ino? Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. With a groan of 'troublesome' the Nara turned his lazy, but sharp gaze towards the Uchiha.  
  
"I've identified his teachers. Kenjutsu is generally a running battle between Naruto and Jonin Hayate Gekko and ANBU operative Neko. Taijutsu is taught by Jonins Gai Maito and Shiranumi Genma. Ninjutsu is also taught to him by Jonin Shiranumi and Jonin Hatake Kakashi" the list of names were becoming quite impressive to Sakura. Almost an all stars of shinobi from Konoha were being trotted out. Judging by the shocked looks and open mouths of all those around her, everyone else too was.   
  
But Shikamaru wasn't finished.  
  
"He also meets Councillor Shimura Danzõ, Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku and T&I head Yamanaka Inoichi going over tactics and strategies, in both conventional and unconventional warfare. They meet three times a week. And Hokage-sama joins in as frequently as possible"  
  
At the mention of their fathers, Ino let out a hiss like an angry cat. Judging by the subtle tensing of his shoulders, neither was Shikamaru happy about it.  
  
"I...I believe I have something to add to Shino's report. There seems to be a seal of some kind on his belly, containing something....." was as far as Hinata got before Ino appeared to teleport next to Hinata, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Ooooh, someone has seen Naruto  _naked...._ " she sing-songed as she cuddled up to the shy Hyūga, who had turned nearly purple, unintelligible squeaks emanting from her. Ignoring her distress, Ino pressed on "So, is he dishy? I always wondered what he was hiding under that jumpsuit of his..." her wicked grin widened as Hinata bobbed her head up and down as she retreated into her mental happy place, a little drool forming in the corner of her mouth. Sakura saw all the guys starting to look uncomfortable with the line of discussion and decided to get it back on track, before some _one,_ most likely Kiba, said something tactless.  
  
"Ino, now is not the time to have this discussion" she said sharply, causing Ino to pout, Hinata to look relieved/disappointed, and the boys to look relieved. Then just because she could, she decided to tack on "We can have a sleepover and discuss it later at my place"   
  
Enjoying the swift change of expressions, Sakura continued to churn over all she had found out about him. His age, dimensions, living conditions, date of birth....  
  
"Why is October Tenth important?" she mused, something niggling away at the back of her mind. Surprisingly, it was Kiba who answered.  
  
"It's Annual Remembrance Day. The day the Yondaime Hokage beat the Kyūbi No Yoko" and at those words, everything clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle falling in place.  
  
"Sakura....?" came Sasuke's concerned voice.   
  
"That's why they call him demon. And now they're calling him a  _weapon....."_ she whispered. Looking towards everyone, Sakura decided to present what she knew and understood of the situation.   
  
"I think I know what Naruto is" at their impatient looks, Sakura continued "According to official reports, the Yondaime killed the Kyūbi No Yoko on the night of tenth October, thirteen years ago. And now we learn that Naruto has a secondary source of chakra, with a seal on it. Plus, I've been going through that old Bingo Book you gave me Sasuke, and Naruto looks awfully a lot like this woman" saying this she pulled out the book and began flipping to the right page. Turning it around, she placed it on the centre table.  
  
"Uzumaki Kushina...." murmured Chouji. Suddenly frowning, he looked at her face intently. Then taking the book, he quickly flicked through the pages. And then cursed. Everyone was taken aback, as Chouji  _never_ cursed.  
  
"Guys, we might have a problem" he said as he put down the book, the page open on a particular ninja.  
  
Sakura would recognize that face anywhere. She saw it everyday on the Hokage Monument.   
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kiba said as everyone reacted differently to it. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata paled, Ino was cursing up a storm while Sakura felt queasy. Even Shino's kikaichu were buzzing.  
  
"We ostracized the Yondaime's legacy! Kami, we screwed up" ground out Sasuke, as he glared at the picture of the happily smiling Namikaze Minato.   
  
"Considering the skill level between Uzumaki Kushina and Yondaime-sama in funinjutsu, I won't be surprised if the  _secondary_ chakra in him isn't the Kyūbi itself" concluded Shikamaru. Considering everything they learnt about him, Sakura wouldn't be surprised  
  
She would later reflect on this thought and feel like an idiot.


	4. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has to face some illusions he has, both self-inflicted and those being cast on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto may come across as a little dark, but right now he is not very healthy mentally. He will become okay soon though.

Jonin Hatake Kakashi thought himself a reasonably sane person.   
  
Considering the fact that he had lost his father to suicide on his graduation day, his friend/rival during his first mission as team leader due to his stupid arrogance and his other teammate as she impaled herself on his Chidori and his parent figures to the Kyūbi attack within a eight year period.   
  
He then was taken in by the Shinobi no Yami himself, Shimura Danzō as part of his personal black ops division as he went hunting the most dangerous people on the face of the planet, the fact that his only vice was (apparently) porn and a tendency to be late for almost all appointments instead of alcoholism, suicidal tendencies or even drug abuse, should be considered a victory, both to his resilience and the inhuman determination of his best friend Maito Gai.   
  
Everyone else thinks of him as a worn out has-been.  
  
If only they could see him now as he ducked under the high kick of his sensei's son as the boy flicked shuriken at him, causing him to shunshin above the boy, aiming a drop kick, which was redirected by a palm strike and a punch was aimed at his solar plexus.   
  
Grabbing his wrist, he tossed the boy into a nearby tree, which the boy retaliates with a thrown kunai. He deflected it with a kunai of his own, when the exploding tag wrapped around its handle detonated with a blinding flash and disorienting bang. And was that....  _chilli powder?_  
  
Blinded and deafened, with no sense of smell, he kawarimied with a shadow clone as he reoriented himself. As the tinnitus and flashes receded, he saw his clone disarm Naruto of his tanto and pin him to the ground with a kunai at his throat.  
  
"Ok" his clone said and the boy went slack. All his teachers' learnt the hard way that the boy was relentless. He would do everything in his power to win and if he was going to lose, he would make the victory a pyrrhic one.  
  
That had been a scare and a half, especially for Yuugao, who hadn't expected the bo.... _Naruto_  to let himself be impaled by her so that he could mark her  _once_. After the panic attack that caused, and his subsequent hospitalisation and recovery, the..... _Naruto_  was sat down by the Sandaime and Danzō-san along with all of his instructors.  
  
Sitting in a seiza, the b...... _Naruto_  had been made to explain himself. And t... _Naruto's_  answer chilled them to the bone.  
  
"I am a jinchuriki. A weapon. I needed to be sure that I had what it would take to win.  _At all costs_." he said, his face placid, voice emotionless. And for a second, they  _all_  saw another young ninja in his place.  
  
"Naruto......" began the Sandaime, but Naruto cut him off.  
  
"No Sensei, I needed to  _know_. I am a weapon just by what I am. I may have to put my life on the line for my  _home_. I will do everything in my power to keep it safe. Even if it costs my life. So I  _needed_ to know that I can do it. After all, victory  _costs_. And if my own parents' could do it, why can't I?" he said, a mirthless smile crossing his lips, all cynical sardonicism at everyone's look of shock.  
  
"Didn't think I wouldn't figure out who my father was? Or I wouldn't find records of my mother? I may not be a  _genius prodigy_ " he spat out, his disgust apparent at the label, "but I am _not_ an idiot. I just dropped the pretense that I was one"   
  
"Something against prodigies?" Kakashi asked him, his tone deceptively mild. Cold blue eyes bored into him with the intensity of a raiton attack.  
  
"Unrealistic expectations" he replied laconically, which caused everyone to blush or choke. Except for two.  
  
The Sandaime Hokage and Danzō-san were looking at the boy with concern and sadness. Then, their faces tightened up, the concern locked behind iron walls.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto. You will participate in mandatory counseling sessions with Yamanaka Inoichi once every three days if you wish to continue the training you are receiving. Otherwise all support will be withdrawn for you. Am I clear?" came the voice of the Hokage, his words laced with the power he held within himself as the Shinobi No Kami. Naruto made to protest, then closed his mouth, took a breath to centre himself and then bowed.  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama" he replied, his voice bland.  
  
"Dismissed" the Hokage ordered, and the boy got up, bowed to the room, then pivoted around to leave. As he was about to exit, the Hokage called out to him.  
  
"And Naruto?" he stopped and turned to look at the Hokage with an unreadable gaze.  
  
"I do not need to stress on the importance of your honesty during the session, do I?" he asked. Naruto nodded curtly with a quiet "Yes Sensei" and departed from the room. Once the door was sealed shut did the Hokage let out a deep sigh, looking every day of his age.  
  
"We failed him Danzō" he said, and the man shared a grim look with his old friend.   
  
"That was what I would have been for....." he trailed off, his gaze distant. Danzō snapped out of his reverie and turned to the Hokage.  
  
"I think we should go with Plan C, Hiruzen" he said, his voice was deceptively calm. Kakashi could literally taste the fear rolling off of the man.  
  
"If I may ask, what is Plan C?" asked Nara Shikaku, the Jonin Commander, his tone and eyes giving away his thoughts, which basically said 'and why was I not informed?'.  
  
"It's a list of my possible successors. Naruto is one of the candidates" he forestalled the protests with a raised hand and continued "not now. Nor for some years to come. But, he has that spark in him, that little something extra which will set him apart from all others. And it needs to be nurtured"   
  
On seeing Danzō's nod, the other jonins acquisised to the decision, though internally wondered what he meant and what both men, hardened Shinobi and war veterans saw.  
  
And Naruto was watched closely.  
  
They saw the hatred and apathy directed his way. They saw how hard he worked while waiting for them and after a training session, working himself to the point of exhaustion.   
  
They saw how, when ambushed by The Honorable Grandson, he took Konohomaru under his wing, carefully crafting a regimen that would tire the young boy out, yet would not hamper his growth. He taught the boy all tricks and traps, regailing him with all of his pratfalls and pranks.  
  
They also saw how he was being subtly  _sabotaged_.  
  
Umino Iruka, on hearing stories of how much Naruto had improved, decided to test him against Uchiha Sasuke, everyone's blue eyed boy.  
  
And it started off well, with Naruto dominating the fight with his unorthodox style of fighting, which was designed to beat an opponent fast. To the Uchiha's credit, he was able to keep up, albeit barely.   
  
And that's when everything went to hell.  
  
Naruto's punches and kicks were a hair off, his blocks suddenly became sloppy and uncoordinated. Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to reveal his sharing an. He saw the overlay of a foreign chakra and just managed to trace it back to the source as Naruto was KO'ed and the genjutsu was dispelled.  
  
 _Su Mizuki, you are going to have a lot to answer for_ thought Kakashi grimly as he shunshined away to report to the Hokage.  
  
                                                          -PRJT:CRBN-  
Uchiha Sasuke was  _pissed_.  
  
For the first time in ages someone his own age was giving him a challenge in a taijutsu bout. Surprisingly, it was the supposed  _dobe,_ Uzumaki Naruto who was putting him through his paces, even dominating the fight _._ That was until someone cast a genjutsu on the dobe. It was a subtle thing, barely discernible, but somehow Sasuke _saw_  it.  
  
Which led him to now standing in front of the mirror as he looked at his red eyes, the left one with one tomoe and the right with two tomoes.   
  
A slender pair of arms wrapped around his waist as jade green eyes, framed by pink hair, stared back at him.   
  
"You're going to be ok" his best friend and betrothed assured him. And for the  _n_ th time he thanked his lucky stars that his ancestors had set up a longstanding pact with the Masamune samurai clan, where the eldest female child would marry the second eldest son of the Uchiha clan head. Funnily enough, the pact came into being around the time of Uchiha Madara.   
  
Sasuke counted himself lucky that it was Sakura who was the eldest, even if her mother had met and married a civilian chūnin by the name of Haruno Kizashi. Like her mother, Haruno Mebuki, Sakura had a core of steel as strong as any sword forged by her clan's swordsmiths. Deceptively gentle looking, but hiding immense strength and fortitude.  
  
Sakura and her family had been a stabilising influence on Sasuke after the Massacre. Without them, he would have lost himself to vengeance.  
  
Seeming to read his mind, his brilliant, beautiful and brave girl shot him a warm smile, causing him to smile back. Pecking him on the cheek, she let go off him while pulling him along by his hand, his fingers intertwined with hers.  
  
"Come on. Everyone is waiting for you" she said, her voice light and playful as she led him. He smiled and let her lead him, his earlier anger compartmentalized for now.  
  
                                                         -PRJT:CRBN-


	5. Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto suggests a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Naruto thinks after being schooled by the best in the business.

I had to admit to myself that I should have been pulsing my chakra throughout the fight with Uchiha- _san._ Considering the fact that Kakashi-sensei has taken to weaving genjutsu every time we have a bout, with all my other instructors joining in the fun, it should have been habit.  
  
Arrogant.  
  
Being trounced by jonin-level ninja (with the occasional introduction of Kage-level by guest appearance of Danzō-sensei and Sarutobi-jiji) on a daily basis was still a balm on my pride. It showed exactly how behind everyone I was. And how much I needed to improve.  
  
So the fact that I was KO'ed by an academy student was  _embarrassing_  to put it mildly.  
  
I calm myself down as I wound down in my mindscape, focusing my chakra, as Kakashi-sensei advised, into a spherical shape and then swirl it. I didn't get the purpose of the exercise, but did as was advised. In the real world, my chakra was forming into a ball like shape, with an odd whirring sound.  
  
"You're doing it wrong, you know"   
  
I jerk violently into the real world, the compressed ball of chakra blowing up, leaving thin cuts in the palms of my hands. I ignore it in favour of looking at Genma Shiranui standing in my bedroom with a contemplative senbon clutched between his teeth.  
  
"Genma-sensei" I said, pitching my voice to make it sound like a question.  
  
"Ease up on the formalities kiddo. You'll be doing enough of that later on" he said, his tone light as his eyes catalogued everything around him.   
  
It was a pretty modest 1BHK affair, which I made a point of keeping tidy. If you could ignore the pile of scrolls in one corner.  
  
Once he completed his examination, he looked at me, his expression serious.  
  
"Right.... the Hokage wants to meet you. Something important came up" he said, his right hand coming up for me to hold. I nod and grasp his hand and we shunshined away to the Hokage Tower.  
  
                                                         -PRJT: CRBN-  
  
Shiranui Genma did not know what to make of Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
A week after the incident which resulted in Naruto's suspension from the academy, he would have considered him a loud mouthed waste of space and a nuisance with an overly inflated sense of opinion about himself.  
  
But now, having spent the last five months in close proximity with the blond, he realised that the kid was smarter than he let on. Oh, he was no genius, but as Gai would put it, he was a genius of hardwork.   
  
If he didn't have a perfect stance in taijutsu and kenjutsu, he would practice it with a single minded focus. If his hand seals were too slow, Naruto would practice until his fingers cramped and his chakra was exhausted. There was literally no off switch with him.   
  
 _And that was exactly the problem.  
_  
The kid was burning himself out. And everyone was waiting for the psychotic break that was bound to happen.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, please sit" Utatane Koharu, one of the village elders, ordered the kid. Naruto, blank faced and calm, complied.  
  
"Despite all the effort that has been put into your training, you were still unable to defeat an Academy Student. We are very disappointed and..." she promptly choked as a wall of killing intent came crashing down on her, while Mitokado Homura was struggling to breath. Naruto calmly interrupted, his KI spiking to show how close he was to losing control.  
  
Considering part of the training also compromised him fighting against opponents while his chakra was suppressed, even a seal tag wouldn't stop him from killing them both.  
  
"I was unaware that I was tasked with an assassination mission, Utatane-san. I assumed it was just a regular taijutsu spar, and limited myself to Academy level speed and strength. If you had told me, well..." he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, while he crushed the two elders under his KI.   
  
"Naruto,  _enough_ " cut in the Sandaime, his voice sharp with rebuke. Naruto looked at him once, nodded, and released them.  
  
"Homura, Koharu, enough. Naruto has proven to be at high chūnin level in ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu, with a strong foundation in fūinjutsu. He is also quite knowledgeable in shinobi tactics and strategies, some of his ideas are being applied by Raptor Team in Kiri, helping them in assisting the bloodline forces. He has also a sound knowledge in current politics and is good at analysis of intelligence provided by T&I" Danzõ retorted, his grip on his cane tightening imperceptibly.  
  
Looked like old man Danzō did not like having his protege being talked down to.  
  
Well, neither did Genma.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend that" he said, his normally cheery voice sounding like something coming from the Land of Iron, halting Koharu in her hand seal to activate the chakra suppressors in the room, "Naruto is skilled enough to kill you both in the time it takes to activate the suppressor. Our bigger concern, why we are not addressing the discovery of a traitor in our midst?" The fact that Su Mizuki was a traitor wasn't shocking. The man had been under observation by T & I for some time now, due to his known resentment for having been passed over for promotion. It was his handler, who had shocked them.  
  
Yakushi Kabuto was the adopted son of the Chief Medic of Konoha Hospital and a skilled iryo-nin, despite being only a genin in rank. He was also a rogue ROOT operative and currently working for an unknown entity, with top-notch fieldcraft. It was only by a lucky break did Kakashi, Gai and Tenzō manage to twig him, when Mizuki broke cover to have a meet with him. Only through luck and a well placed mokuton bunshin did they even know this much.   
  
And the sheer banality of Kabuto's day-to-day ratcheted up their suspicion and the danger level of the target, ranking him as an S class threat and to be terminated with extreme prejudice.  
  
"How about I flub the graduation test? Make the creation of the standard bunshin mandatory requirement for passing" suggested Naruto. At everyone's incredulous looks, he shrugged "I can't make the standard bunshin to save my life, only Kage Bunshin works for me. Too much chakra. So, if I act desperate enough, he'll come for me. To either compromise me or make me into a catspaw. Once that's done, we ambush him, take him out and roll up their entire network. Whoever is his handler will be there to observe. We get both, rip out the information in their heads and either wipe out their network, or trace it back to the source and compromise them. Just a thought"   
  
It was all said with such an insounance that the elders were staring at Naruto with their mouth's agape. Only the Hokage, old man Danzō and Genma showed no reaction, far too inured to his offbeat ideas.  
  
"B...but you're an Academy student!'' Homura stammered out, his voice a little unsteady. A law had been laid down by the Nidaime that prevented shinobi from commanding Academy students for any mission, irrespective of rank. This was to prevent untrained personnel from being taken advantage of by serving shinobi.  
  
"Then test me now. Make me a genin and I can participate in the mission'' he suggested gently, his voice polite and respectful. And now he was manipulating them. First, he terrified them with his raw power. Now he was making it look like they had control over him.  
  
Homura looked pleased, a smug grin on his face. Koharu, on the other hand, shot an unreadable look at the Hokage.  
  
"Very well Uzumaki-san. In half an hour, you will have your written test ready, followed by a basic assessment of your tai and shuriken jutsu and finally an assessment of your ninjutsu. Wait outside until we call. Prepare yourself" warned Koharu, to which he nodded and stepped out.  
                
                                                    -PRJT: CRBN-  
  



	6. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As planned, Mizuki approaches Naruto for stealing the Scroll of Sealing. Naruto gets rumbled by Iruka who wasn't read into the op, Kabuto shows up, and things go sideways. The Shinobi Council discuss Naruto's actions, The Rookies plan their actions.

Yamanaka Ino did not know what to think right now.  
  
She, along with the Rookie 8 (as they had taken to calling themselves) had successfully passed their graduation exam.   
  
And then things went sideways.  
  
The same night, the alarm for a village wide lockdown began to sound, when an alert was sounded by Hinata by the alert seal all of them had on their person, informing them that her sister had been kidnapped and she was in pursuit.  
  
Running as fast as she could, she caught up with Sakura, Sasuke and Shino, who were tracking Hinata.   
  
 That was when they heard the scream.  
  
" **HANABI!** "  
  
Converging on the location of the scream, the remaining members of the Rookie 8 came across an interesting tableau.  
  
Naruto, Hinata and Iruka-sensei, facing off against Mizuki-sensei and three identically dressed Konoha shinobi, one of whom had Hanabi trussed up and had a glowing green kunai at her throat. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as the edge cut into her neck, causing blood to bead.  
  
Sakura, Ino noticed had her recurve bow at the ready, an arrow already nocked and aimed at the hostage taker, Sasuke was running through the hand seals for a Gõkakyū and Shino was directing a cloud of his kikaichu to disable them, when the hostage taking ninja called out, his glasses flashing in the moonlight.  
  
"Come out now, or she dies" he said, effectively stopping Ino mid hand sign for the Shintenshin. Sharing a look amongst themselves, they nodded, when he added an addendum.  
  
"And no bunshin, I'll see through them immediately" he ordered. With a resigned sigh, Sasuke signs them to halt their actions and step out of cover. To Ino's consternation, ANBU teams and even some senior jonin broke cover.  
  
So, this was a trap. And the Rookies had blown it sky high.  
  
"Well, well, well. This is most certainly a pleasant surprise! So many bloodlines, my superiors would be pleased! And there's nothing any of you cou...urkk!" With no smoke or handseals and a minimal flare of chakra, Naruto substituted himself with Hanabi, his kunais driving into the spectacled ones head and heart, taking the chakra coated kunai into his left lung. And then Naruto  _moved._  
  
The kunais' in the hostage taker detonated, fragmenting him into multiple pieces, tearing him to shreds. Before the other two could react, a tanto appeared in Naruto's hand and he sliced off the head of the one who's hands began to glow, then threw a kunai into the head of his partner, who had just begun to elongate himself, like he was made of rubber. In that much time, Mizuki threw a fuma shuriken at Hanabi.  
  
Hinata immediately threw herself into the path of the shuriken, covering Hanabi, when it is thrown off course by another fuma shuriken  a senbon chewing jonin threw. And then Naruto was on to Mizuki.  
  
A flash of metal saw Mizuki collapse bonelessly, a slash across the small of his back. Then Naruto flipped him over, his left hand holding the tanto at Mizuki's neck, his right running through handsigns. Purple fire erupted on his fingertips as he grabbed Mizuki's head.  
  
And Mizuki  _screamed._  
  
It was a scream that would haunt Ino. A scream of incredible pain and despair.  
  
And through it all, Naruto didn't even flinch.  
  
Before she knew it, it was over.   
  
"Hokage-sama would like a debrief" said one of the ANBU with a cat mask.  
  
"Roger Neko. I'll just patch up and head out" Naruto replied. A red, malevolent chakra flared to life around him, driving the Rookies down to their knees. Even the jonin, barring Hatake and Shiranui, flinched. The ANBU didn't even react.  
  
"And I'm sure that the Rookies have some explaining to do" he added sarcastically, causing all.of them to flinch, especially when their clan heads and parents shunshined in.  
  
With a sardonic salute and smile, Naruto vanished, leaving Ino looking at her enraged father with a weak smile.  
  
"Hi daddy, nice night?" she said, wincing as her normally laid back father looked angrier by the end.  
  
Hoo boy.....  
  
                                                        - **PRJT:CRBN** -  
  
Yakushi Kabuto woke up, coughing out lungfulls of artificial amniotic fluid.  
  
 _Well, at least Project Sinister was functional_ , he thought as he shivered from the cooling liquid and his memory of dying, glancing around when sardonic clapping was heard.  
  
"Well, that was a spectacular overreaction" said Orochimaru as he strolled towards Kabuto, his thin lips stretched in a smile that did not reach his serpentine eyes.  
  
"Orochimaru-sama! I....." Orochimaru cut him off with a negligent wave of his hand, his eyes calculating.  
  
"Come Kabuto. Let us  _discuss_ how things went wrong and how it will change our plans" he said, making his way to the exit of the facility, expecting him to follow.  
  
As they were leaving, Kabuto managed to suppress his shudder at the look of raw  _desire_  that crossed the man's face as he stared at two tubes similar to the one he exited, the subjects in suspended animation.  
  
 _Soon_..he promised the two figures floating in them, their forms haloed by their long hair, using every ounce of his Né training and experience to keep his expression bland as he followed his master.  
  
 **-PRJT:CRBN-  
  
** "We need to bring him in"  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Y...yes"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Fucking finally! I've been telling y'all about this for ages!"  
  
"Aarf!"  
  
"What he said"  
  
"I'll do the meet?"  
  
"You're the best option"   
  
 **-PRJT:CRBN-**  
  
I stood in front of the Shinobi Council, my back ramrod straight as they debated my worthiness to be a ninja.  
  
Operation : Slat was a success, both for plugging a leak in the village's security and elimination of the spies. Even on the information front, it was useful, as we identified other traitors and were currently running counter intelligence operations by feeding them misinformation, allowing us to run operations in Kiri and Suna, while ensuring Kumo and Iwa were watching each other, thanks to false flag operations being run there.  
  
But, according to the esteemed Shinobi Council, which comprises all the Clan Heads, I shouldn't have eliminated the traitors.   
  
Which _is_ a fair point. I agreed to what they were saying in principle, but the situation, with a hostage and multiple potential hostages, all in close proximity, especially against unknowns......  
  
Yeah, I still think I made the right call.  
  
I just wish they would get with the program and stop treating me like a brain dead idiot with all the social graces of a Neanderthal.  
  
Well, except for the Uchiha, who was trying very discreetly to _not_ stare at me as I came to the meeting in a pair of shinobi cargo pants, a light armoured jacket over a black turtleneck shirt, all in dark blue with burnt red highlights, with my tanto strapped to my back crosswise, my other weapons all packed into custom storage tags embedded all over my clothes.  
  
I even armed up my regular clothes for safety's sake.  
  
"We shall have a small recess, then reconvene and discuss our decision at Genin Uzumaki's actions. Dismissed Genin" intoned the chair, headed by Jōnin Commander Nara Shikaku  
  
"Hai" I responded, bowing to the chair and leaving.  
  
"Uzumaki!" came the sharp voice of the Hyūga clan head. I stopped and waited for him in the hallway outside of the meeting room, my face a blank mask of politeness.  
  
"Hyūga-sama?" I enquired, my voice polite. Judging by the way he's glaring at me, I should ready for a Jyūken strike to the head.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my daughters" he growled, as he gripped me by my collar, not even bothering to mask his rage at me.  
  
Ok Naruto, deep breaths, he's just a father who nearly lost both his daughters. Keep cool.  
  
I ignored the pang that ran through my heart on knowing I will never know how that felt. Especially after the medical report I received.  
  
I guess it makes my plans easier to go through, having me be literally the last Uzumaki when the time comes.  
  
"Hyūga-sama" I replied, my voice completely devoid of any emotion, "I am unaware of what you mean by that statement, as you are aware that I do not interact with either of them in any way, shape or form. But, if it pleases you, I shall not seek them out. Does that satisfy you?"   
  
The man sneered at me as he shoved me away, glaring. I kept a neutral expression as I went and sat down in the visitor's lounge sofa.  
  
"Don't mind Hiashi, he's just upset that he couldn't kill the bastards himself" said a gruff female voice, as the Inuzuka clan head entered the lounge and sat across from me, her familiar, a huge one-eyed canine following her.  
  
"I....empathise with him actually. I may not appreciate the sheer depth of what he is feeling right now, but that does not mean that I am devoid of sympathy. Or understanding" I replied, as I leaned forward, using my fingers to rub at the stress headache that had my brain in a crushing vice like grip.  
  
"C'mon kid, let's go" she said, patting my shoulder, when the chūnin guard announced that the meeting had reconvened.  
  
"Genin Uzumaki, considering the nature of the situation and the time constraints, we of the Shinobi Council believe that the decision made was the best under the constraints you were operating under. There will be no negative marks under your record. And let me be the first to congratulate you on successfully completing your first A-ranked mission. You are dismissed" announced Shikaku-san, shooting a glare at the Hyūga clan head. Speaking of which, everyone was shooting him a disgusted look.  
  
Oh great, I now have to worry about a political enemy. Just fantastic.  
  
I saluted the chair and the Council and left the room, calculating the new factor into my plans.  
  
My work never ends, does it?  
  
 **-PRJT:CRBN-  
** "Haruno-san?"  
  
"Naruto? Please come with me, we have a lot to discuss"  
  
"Ooohkaay. I trust I'll receive some answers about day before?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" _Good_ "


	7. The Rookie 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke introduces The Rookie 8. Naruto, realising that they never included him, is bitterly angry and sarcastic. A misspoken statement results in him detonating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much more emotional than I expected.

I...well, I want to say that I was surprised, but honestly? They kinda blew their own cover.   
  
I was standing in front of the (un)official Top 8 Academy Graduates, all of whom were part of a group in mimicry of the Shinobi Council. All of them clan heirs, who in the future, assuming that they would survive, would become clan heads.   
  
Well played Uchiha, well played. I guess that's one more dream you've torn away from me.  
  
I think a head count would not be remiss of me, would it?  
  
Starting with Akimichi Chōji, who had gone from cheerful slacker to a (for a recently graduated genin) calm and serious shinobi.  
  
Next was Nara Shikamaru, who was looking at me with a razor sharp gaze. I met his gaze evenly, while I felt like I was under a microscope. Something obviously displeased him, as a minute frown scrunched up his eyebrows and he muttered "Troublesome"  
  
Yamanaka Ino, airhead, gossip queen and fangirl extraordinaire, had a look on her face that was a close copy of Inoichi-sensei's, as if she were trying to catalogue my every microexpression. Thank the ramen-kami that Danzō-sensei put me through Hell Week with his Né troops, as I could now keep all my emotions under control and could keep up a facade of a cheerful idiot.  
  
Inuzuka Kiba, who was possibly the only person who seemed genuinely happy to see me, if his smile and Akamaru's cheerful yip were anything to go by, was calmer and quieter.  
  
Aburame Shino, who had foregone his long coat and sunglasses, was watching me with a pair of eyes so blue they could be violet, his expression betraying his curiosity.  
  
Hyūga Hinata, apparently having got some confidence from being among friends, was looking me in the eyes, though she still worried the sleeves of her jacket.  
  
Haruno Sakura, who had her hair in a bun, was the hostess, and was sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke without going into paroxysms of joy. This made my heart clench a bit, making me realise I never had a chance. Their interactions spoke of an old familiarity, which made the band in my chest tighten.  
  
And of course, the man of the hour, the fearless leader, Uchiha Sasuke, who was gazing at me with an intensity, that I was worried he was planning to run me through to get the final evolution of his dojūtsu.   
  
Well, he could try.  
  
Ok, cue statement to break awkward silence. Hatake Kakashi style.  
  
I keep a blank expression on my face as I tilt my head to the left and scratch my right cheek whiskers.  
  
"So, you see, I really need to be somewhere else as there's a little old lady who needs help crossing the street. If we're done staring at me like I'm a museum exhibit...."  
  
That sends a twitch through them. Good.  
  
"We would like some explanations about what happened, in the incident two nights past" demanded Uchiha, his face frowning. Or maybe he ate something that disagreed with him. And I like his attitude.  _Expecting_  me to unquestioningly give him classified information. Not.  
  
"You...... you're one very special snowflake eh teme?" I rejoindered, my tone mockingly polite, barely suppressing my rage behind mirth "Expect me to answer all your questions like an obedient weapon  _Hokage-sama_?" That got a flinch out of him, as his girlfriend sent him a chastising look.  
  
"What Sasuke-kun was trying to say, and what he should have started off with, is that we are sorry Naruto" cut in Ino, adding on to the glares he was receiving. Atleast the arse had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
"Yeah man, we should have got you in ages ago. We fucked up" added Kiba, his normally brash tone quieter and apologetic.  
  
And that made me mad.  
  
"You fucked up?" I started laughing mockingly, my voice harsh and grating, causing them to draw back significantly, "This ridiculous play-acting y'all have going on is hilarious.  _Where the fuck were you when I needed a friend? Where the fuck were any of you, when I was bullied by the upperclassmen?_ **Where are any of you when I am treated like dirt by the whole fucking village?! WHERE WERE YOU?!?! LAUGHING RIGHT ALONGSIDE THEM!!!!** " my voice became a two tone roar, my anger, loneliness and my poor sense of self worth making it a toxic mix of rage and abandonment. And unbidden, thoughts of how much of Sarutobi-sensei and Danzō-sensei's concern for me was genuine and how much was to ensure my loyalty to the Leaf. Even Iruka-sensei and Teuchi and Ayame were tarred by the same brush.  
  
I really was alone.  
  
" ** _AND NOW YOU SIT THERE, DEMANDING THAT I HAND OVER INFORMATION TO YOU, AS IF I OWE YOU?! I. OWE YOU. NOTHING! YOU OWE ME YOU STUPID PRICKS! THIRTEEN YEARS OF LONELINESS! THIRTEEN YEARS OF NOT HAVING ANYONE! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING FROM ME!_** " I continued to yell, taking a step forward, causing them all to scramble away from me. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were tearing up, most likely in fear. Shikamaru had gone pale with shock, Chōji looked distressed, Shino had gone into a defensive stance and Kiba and Akamaru looked on in shame.   
  
What about Uchiha Sasuke you ask?  
  
Well, he was in an unfamiliar defensive formation, his sharingan active.   
  
The second I felt the foreign chakra touch mine, I  _snapped_.  
  
 **-PRJT:CRBN-  
**  
Years from now, Uchiha Sasuke would reminiscence on this day as the day he met his best friend and brother. He would also admit that he was genuinely terrified.  
  
Right now, looking into red slitted eyes framed in a demonic visage, while red, corrupting chakra was enveloped around him, blistering his skin, all Sasuke would think was that he was going to die.  
  
"Naruto, that's enough" ordered a calm voice, a voice that brooked no disobedience.  
  
It was enough to get Naruto to turn around, letting up on the chakra shroud (what else could he call it?) as Sandaime-sama was revealed, dressed in battle armour, flanked by a tall man with spiky white hair, dressed in a green short skirt kimono and pants, armoured up completely with a forehead protector. He had red stripes running down the length of his cheeks and had wooden  _geta_ on his feet. Around them were other shinobi, even the clan heads, with Hyūga Hiashi glaring at the scene.  
  
Something unspoken passed between them and Naruto vanished in a crimson flash.  
  
At this point, Sasuke felt the pain was too much and surrendered to blissful oblivion.  
  
 **-PRJT:CRBN-**  
  
As his godson vanished in a crimson flash, Jiraya noted how Hiashi had tensed, preparing a  _shunshin_. He quickly clamped a hand on his shoulder and shot him a smile that was all teeth, in response to his glare.  
  
"Jiraya" ordered Sarutobi-sensei, to whom he nodded in acknowledgement as he chased after his godson's chakra signature.  
  
As he raced after it, he cursed the fact that he hadn't retired from active duty and took over Naruto's welfare full time. This whole debacle would have been avoided if he had manned up and told the two stooges where to shove their 'suggestions'.  
  
He would bet that they would now either push for Naruto's execution or try and have the Kyūbi sealed in someone else. Which would be the same thing.  
  
As he neared Naruto's location, he could feel the Kyūbi's chakra taking over him. Speeding up, he jumped over the rubble of the boundary wall and prayed that he was on time.  
  
The last time he was late, he couldn't save his student.  
  
Following Naruto's path of destruction, he saw a group of villagers, armed with pitchforks and shovels surrounding something from some twenty feet away. Something glowing an ominous red.  
  
"Get back!" he ordered, having no time nor patience to deal with the fools.  
  
"Jiraya-sama!" someone cheered, but he shot whoever it was a look, which silenced everyone immediately. He noticed that Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Tenzō, Inuzuka Tsume and Kuromaru had joined him, cordoning off the area as a group of chūnin started to evacuate the civilians, except a pretty brunette who managed to reach Jiraya while avoiding everyone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jiraya exclaimed, sparing the girl a look, his focus on the three tailed mutated form of his godson, who stared at him with blank, white eyes with no recognition.  
  
"He's my ototou" she said, as if that was answer enough. Honestly, human stupidity knew no bounds.  
  
Anything he was going to say was cut off by a plaintive whine  _"Ayaamee-nee?"_  
  
The girl, Ayame, immediately started to shuffle closer to him. At his growl, she immediately stopped, holding her position. Naruto, on all fours, slowly, cringing away from her like a dog that had been whipped one too many times, approached her. He cautiously sniffed the air, trying to get a feel of the person before him.  
  
"Hey Naruto" she crooned to him, causing him to perk up "come on, let's go home, ok?"   
  
 ** _"What is home?"_  **Naruto replied, his words making something within Jiraya's heart break. Judging by the tears in her eyes, Ayame thought the same.  
  
"I don't know Naruto. But we'll figure it out together, okay?" she said, her voice watery. Jiraya decided he needed to act...... _now!_  
  
He reached Naruto in a flash, slapping the suppression seal onto his forehead. Immediately, the shroud imploded, revealing a Naruto who looked semi-roasted, his hair burnt off and his skin covered in burn tissue. Everything on his person had burnt away under the effects of the chakra. As they watched, they saw how the worst of it healed before their eyes.  
  
Immediately, two iryo-nin appeared next to them and strapped Naruto down into the stretcher beforeleaving in a _shunshin_. Ayame had buried her face in the flak jacket of a younger clone of Tsume as soon as they left. Hana, if he remembered correctly.  
  
Jiraya got up from where he had been sitting, feeling every one of his fifty one years, as he pondered the question of a lonely boy.   
  
 **-PRJT:CRBN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Naruto's breaking point. He'll get better now.


	8. The Sacrifice Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraya breaks into Naruto's apartment and finds his plans for Operation Carbon. The Clans and all his instructors are shocked on learning that he was planning to sacrifice himself to protect everyone from the Threat. The Hokage is displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Angsty! Naruto chapter, so be happy!
> 
> Except for the Sandaime, he is not remotely happy at all.

**_"So my jailor graces me with his presence"_**  a voice of rockslides rumbled in my mind as I woke up to a familiar vista of pipes and water. I let out a sigh as I make myself vertical, looking the Kyūbi in the eye.

"Yo" I said in reply. If he could face fault, he would have.

**_"Honestly, there's something wrong with you brat! I_** _ **warned you not to draw on me in moments of rage! And not more than a single tail! Your puny meatsack won't be able to handle more than that!** "_ the Kyūbi explained, his tone conveying how completely exasperated he was with me.

"I know" I replied, "I lost control of myself" I admitted, ashamed with myself at how emotional I became over something I didn't have anyway.

I should stop depending on others. I need to completely control myself. Words, thoughts, actions. Nothing wasted.

The Operation demanded it of me.

"I'll hold my end of the bargain, never fear" I said, to assure him about our deal.

_**"You pathetic little mortal. How can you keep our bargain when you're dead? Or when you give up on your ambitions and dreams? How will you be Hokage or even that pink haired menace's mate when you quit in the face the first road bump?"**  _he asked me scornfully, his distaste for me dripping from every word.

"I gave my word to you. As for being Hokage, Uchiha would be accepted more easily than I ever would. I'm just the demon brat everyone hates but tolerates so that I can go die on some forgotten battlefield while killing every enemy sent at me. And about being anyone's mate, I think it's in everyone's best interest that I don't lay with anyone ever. She'll be tarred by the same brush that I have been. No one deserves to be put through that. And I can't have children" at his disgusted scoff, I shrugged "I'm sterile. The more I use your power, the more damage I take at a cellular level because of the unbalanced nature of your chakra. The network shunts the damage into the vestigial and unimportant organs first. One day, my body will go into shock and shut down on me. I'll probably live upto twenty three if I don't use any of your power at all. If I use it consistently from now on, I'll be lucky to make it to my sixteenth birthday" I shoot a morbidly amused smile at him, grimly enjoying the startled expression on his face.

**"** _ **Oh dear** "_ something about it, whether his expression, his exclamation or even the fact that the Kyūbi No Yoko, the scourge of civilisations everywhere expressed himself like this, set me off.

Laughing, I fell back, the water splashing around me. As soon as I regained control, I noticed his expression, causing me to break into laughter again. Soon, my laughter turned to tears, as my loneliness and self-hatred came crashing down on me.

**-PRJT:CRBN-**

Inuzuka Kiba knew what pack meant.

Pack was family. Pack meant safety.

The Inuzuka ethos was drummed into their head from puphood, whether human or ninken, making them the most loyal shinobi clan in Konoha. Because of their skill in tracking, they were usually teamed up with Hyūga and Aburame ninjas, pooling their considerable talents into the best hunter nin and recce specialist teams. And this also resulted in the three clans being political allies, and members often had close friendships or more with members of the other clan.

It was these thoughts that were restraining Kiba from verbally or physically tearing apart the brother of his mother's genin teammate and current head of the Hyūga clan as the man was raising a storm in the Council meeting, calling for the execution of the Kyūbi jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"...the boy is clearly unstable and should be put down for all of our sakes! We cannot keep pandering to the whims of a mindless moron incapable of forming rational thought, much less one who contains one of the most powerful bijū in existence within him..."

On and on the man went, his anger in the words covering the miasma of grief, loss and pain that Kiba could smell coming off of him in roiling waves.

According to his mother, one of Hiashi's best friends happened to have died during the Kyūbi attack. What Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino managed to dig up was the identity of the friend.

Uzumaki Kushina.

They had been on the same genin team, and according to the psych reports provided by the files, had harboured a strong infatuation for her, which matured into a deep friendship by the time they were promoted to chūnin.

Her death, followed by the loss of his wife a few years later due to a sickness caused because of the corrupting chakra of the Kyūbi, sent the man into a spiral of grief driven depression. Compounding on this, he lost his brother due to political machinations within the clan against his reformations, making Hyūga Hiashi a bitter, grieving man, lashing out at anyone who tried to get close to him, even his daughters, and having a seething hate for the Kyūbi. Hanabi reacted by forming a tough skin and a harsh, cynical attitude towards everyone and everything. And Hinata? She kept trying to reach out to the kind man she half remembers her father being, and had the legs cut out from under her at every turn.

" **Enough** " intoned a deep reverberating growl, laced with enough Killing Intent, the sheer desire  _toriptearshredkill_  was enough to make all of the clan heads to choke. Kiba couldn't help whining as he turned to look at the source of it.

Right in the heart of the storm stood a deceptively frail looking ninja, half of his face covered in bandages, heavy scarring marring what remained of his face. He was supporting himself on a cane, dressed traditionally in a white shirt with a grey robe covering him from his right shoulder to his feet, one arm supported on a sling. And he seemed to be surrounded by a miasma of darkness, a gaping void that he feared if they looked at it too long, it would begin to look back. But like a bird before a cobra, it was too entrancing to look away from.

And down that path, only madness awaited.

"Danzō" ordered the Sandaime Hokage, his voice mild, even gently chiding. Danzō-sama turned to look at the Hokage. A quick, wordless conversation passed between them. With a nod, the Killing Intent vanished, making everyone gasp in relief. But then, something worse flooded the chamber. It wasn't malicious. But it was still  _power_.

The Sandaime Hokage was looking on them like an austure Bodhisattva, his visage as if hewn from obsidian in homage to a terrible god. Power, pure and simple.

The Shinobi No Kami was back in business.

That was the only thought that ran through Kiba's head as the Hokage called someone on stage, revealed to be one of the Densetsu No Sannin, Jiraya.

_Honestly_  Kiba thought petulantly  _Naruto becomes serious and suddenly the best and brightest of Konoha's shinobi are dropping in as if it's a bloody tea-ceremony._

Idly he wondered if he should expect Uchiha Madara or the Shodai or Nidaime Hokage to drop by sometime.

(In the afterlife, three very famous shinobis' noses twitched)

Judging by the snorts of laughter suddenly sounding around him in the Council Chambers, Kiba had made the comment out loud. Even the Hokage spared him a small smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief, while Danzō shot him a considering look and Jiraya grinned at him.

Kiba did what Hinata would do in such situations.

Blush horribly and bury his head in his hands, his voice muffling his last contribution to the meeting.

"Kill. Me. Now"

After what Jiraya revealed to them, Kiba forgot all about his embarrassment as he shared looks with his fellow rookies, as they agreed on their plan.

Save Naruto. Even from himself.

**-PRJT:CRBN-  
**

Yamanaka Ino abruptly changed her course when she saw Naruto, flanked by Ayame-san and Kiba's sister Hana and her ninken, at the market after she had completed a deal for some new seed supply from Kumo for her family's flower shop.

It had been a week since the clans learnt of Naruto's plans. Of Operation Carbon.

_What the fuck!?_  had been Sasuke's eloquent response after Jiraya had finished explaining the notes he had stolen from Naruto's flat.

In all honesty, even Ino couldn't begin to comprehend the  _sheer_ arrogance on Naruto's part to even come up with such a plan.

Judging by the expressions on every attendees face, they couldn't believe it either.

Cloning super-ninja programs, dimensional seals, non-aggression agreements between nations, possible locations for finding proof of the existence of the 'akumas'.

The worst was the diary.

It was like watching Naruto's mind slowly slip down a path of depression and self-hatred on a scale that was staggering. Even the Hyūga clan head had the decency to look ashamed of his behaviour.

No one in the village, barring the occassional grieving drunk, physically hurt Naruto. But, the casual ostracisation he had suffered through had affected him much more deeply than he let on. His thoughts on death and suicide were disturbing, to put it mildly.

For the Hokage and Danzō-sama, it was an unpleasant shock. Both of them looked  _old_ by the end of the reading.

Orders had been immediately given out, with the Sandaime ordering Jiraya to begin training a successor for his spying duties, and to be Naruto's guardian, effective immediately.

The Ichiraku's were recruited to look after Naruto in the interim. On discussing compensation, Teuchi-san told that nothing monetary be discussed. Instead, he requested that his requests to adopt Naruto be investigated, as he had been regularly applying for taking legal guardianship of Naruto.

That opened another can of worms regarding the adoption process and corruption within the organisation.

The Hokage, on learning of this, had ordered the unleashing of T & I with a mild "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Ino, watching Naruto, made her decision.

"Hey, Naruto!" she called, waving at him with a grin on her face. Naruto looked at her with surprise, his eyes signalling honest confusion.

"Yamanaka-san?" he inquired, his tone polite but neutral. Considering that boys their age (and older) generally are stuttering and stumbling over themselves, it gives her pause.

"Nuh uh, Ino- _chan_ Naruto. I was just thinking, well...we should hang out sometime. I mean, we never hung out at the Academy a...and" as his baby blue eyes went from confused puppy to something straight from the Land of Iron, cold and hard, Ino's confidence dipped. Ayame stepped in smoothly to take over.

"Why don't you spend some time with Ino-chan Naruto? It's better than cooping yourself in your room" she said, her tone warmly exasperated as she ruffled his golden locks, earning a quirked eyebrow from him. Ayame gave him a Look, causing Naruto to subside as Hana looked on, amused and was watching Ayame with a very... _calculating_  expression.

Oh.

Ino's inner romantic _squealed_  with glee, but Naruto shot her a look, causing the questions to die on the tip of her tongue. As the two girls walked off, closer than strictly necessary, Naruto turned to look at her with a fierce expression on his face.

"If you hurt her by running your mouth Yamanaka, I will not forgive you" he said, his voice a growl.

_He's still unstable. So be careful around him_ her father admonished her and the rest of the Rookies after the Council meeting, having already figured out what they had planned.

Sometimes, her dad enjoyed the omnipotence shtick a little _too_  much.

"I won't" she replied, her voice making her honesty clear. Examining her face carefully for any deceit, and finding none, Naruto let out a breath as he let his body relax, a tentative something forming on his face, as if he had forgotten how to smile.

Well that just won't do.

Grabbing one of his hands, she began pulling him as she said "Come on! I know this great place where we can get some great barbecue!"

She tried to ignore the slight tingle she felt when his calloused fingers gripped her hand firmly, chattering a mile a minute, forcing him to give more than one word answers. And she tried to ignore how nice he looked out of his orange tracksuit.

_I am doomed, aren't I?_ she thought to herself guiltily, as her heart gave a pleasant lurch when he began to tentatively smile at her.

**-PRJT:CRBN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like writing the most powerful characters as extremely calm and serious individuals, prone to levity and sarcasm. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story!


End file.
